It Wasn't That Great Anyway
by MidnightRose24
Summary: Katie goes to the movies with her friend Sarah and an unexpected person shows up as well. What's even more unexpected is how the night will end. One-shot. Rated T for mild language and tiny bit of sensuality.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Pointless disclaimers… :|This is called fanfiction for a reason! -_-**

I opened the door to my dark blue 2008 **Mercury** Sable and stepped out into the comfortably warm spring air. The sun was setting and everything looked delicate and precious to me. My auburn hair swayed slightly in the breeze and my green tank top felt snug against my skin. My denim blue jeans felt slim and comfy.

I closed my door and breathed in the scent of flowers blooming and baking pizzas. I snorted. It should smell like spring, but the scent of cheese melting was in the air. Of course, I shouldn't have expected too much, I mean, I was at the movie theater for gods' sakes. But still, it would've been better if the scent of the pizza hadn't interfered.

I walked up to the area where the ticket windows were and spotted Sarah. Her long brown hair hung loosely down her back and her green eyes lit up with excitement when she saw me. She bounded towards me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Hey," she squealed. "I missed you!"

I laughed. "I missed you too!"

"So, I already bought your ticket for you." She smiled.

"Oh you didn't have to do that. Let me pay you back," I insisted.

She put her hands up. "Not accepting it," she said sternly.

I sighed, but it wasn't an unhappy sigh. "Okay."

"Let's go. I brought someone along. I hope you don't mind." She looked a little bit worried.

Now I was getting a little bit worried. "Um…all right."

We walked inside and Sarah waved to whoever she had brought along. I stopped breathing. Travis. It was Travis Stoll. Of course, Sarah had found Travis hilarious ever since she saw him and had claimed him as her brother. It only made sense.

He was standing there in blue skinny jeans and a black Linkin Park t-shirt. He held a bag of Sour Patch Kids and a box of Cookie Dough Bites in his hands. He smiled at us as we walked over to him.

"I just told Travis to get us Cookie Dough Bites, I hope that's okay," Sarah from beside me.

"Oh, that's fine," I replied.

"Hey, Sarah." He smiled and gave her a hug. He turned to me. "Katie," he greeted. His eyes traveled from the top of my head down to the tip of my toes and back up again. I could smell his cologne. It smelled…pretty good- surprisingly.

I did my best to suppress a shiver. "Stoll," I said stiffly.

"Let's go," Sarah smiled awkwardly and started walking in front of us as an attempt to diminish the awkward moment.

The movie wasn't too impressive in my opinion. We didn't really pay that much attention to it anyways. We would talk and make jokes and comments about the movie- but hey, no one was complaining and we weren't doing it _that_ often. Plus we were pretty quiet when we did talk. When we finished our candy, we just threw our trash on the ground. They had a cleaning crew for a reason.

Sarah's phone vibrated. "Crap," she whispered, "I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

I went numb. What! I was going to be here with Travis? What! I mean, I could handle him with Sarah here for her sake, but to be alone with him? Are you kidding me?

Sarah walked out of the aisle and I turned to Travis. He looked completely at ease. "What?" he asked.

I opened my mouth, but then I realized that I didn't know what to say so I closed it again.

"Katie, come on. I'm not going to do anything. Calm down, will you?" He turned his attention towards the screen and I made one hell of a decision- I was going to stay.

The man on the screen was breathing hard and walking down an abandoned hallway. It was so cliché, I knew that something was going to get him, but I still get frightened whenever someone or something jumps out at me.

Out of nowhere, a girl who had blood all over her with her hair messed up and ripped clothes on, jumped into view on the screen and screamed her lungs out, scaring everyone in the audience. I instinctively jumped and clutched Travis' bicep. He smirked at me and then…my gods. It can't be. That smell…no.

It could be. The woman in front of us had pissed her pants.

Apparently, Travis noticed too because he pulled me closer to him and hid his head behind mine. I could feel him shaking and I could hear his stifled giggles. Hearing him laugh- well, almost laugh- made me laugh. That always happens- even if I don't think something is funny- if someone starts laughing I start laughing. I don't know why, I just do.

The woman and her friend were trying to collect their things and get out without causing too much commotion and I felt sympathy for the woman. Pissing your pants in public has got to be the worst. I tried to act normal and not cause a scene about anything.

Meanwhile, Travis was still giggling like an idiot. I reached my hand down and tried to pinch his side. Instead, I ended up pinching his abs. That got him to stop laughing. He pulled his head out from behind mine and gave me a cocky smile.

"Is there anything I can help you with, babe?" He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed again, but it was a different laugh from before.

"Shut up," I snapped.

The two women in front of us finally got up and left. I couldn't stand it- I was changing seats. I stood up and quickly made my way through the aisle. I picked a random seat that was secluded from where everyone else was and sat down. Travis sat down beside me. He was laughing. Again.

"Can you believe it? She was like thirty." He shook his head and shook with laughter.

Against my will, I started to laugh again. I felt bad about laughing at her, but I couldn't stop. "That was awful," I said between giggles.

"Oh my gods," Travis managed to spit out.

After a moment, we finally began to settle down. Travis let out a deep breath and looked surprisingly relaxed and calm. But then he smirked and turned to me. His face was closer than it should've been.

"You didn't answer my question," he stated.

I made a noise of annoyance despite the fact that my face felt unusually warm. "You can help me by shutting up."

"Come on, Katie. Just one?" He held one finger up as if he needed to illustrate for me.

"One what?" I asked with confusion.

He scoffed. "Obviously a kiss."

"Oh," I answered lamely.

He leaned in closer. "Just one. You know you want to," he taunted.

I pressed my lips together and waited for him to lean in even closer. The smell of his cologne filled the air once more.

Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to let him kiss me?

Someone cleared their throat behind us. It was an usher. Shit.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for you two to leave," he announced.

Travis looked annoyed about being interrupted- even though nothing had happened…yet. "Why? What did we do wrong? I'm not the one who pissed on the floor."

I bit back a giggle. "I'm sorry, he's-"

"Annoyed," Travis cut in.

The usher sounded bored. "Sir, we've gotten complaints about you two making commotion and disturbing other viewers. It's time for you to leave."

Well, so much for no one complaining about us talking during the movie.

Travis sighed, grabbed my hand, and we began to weave our way through the aisles and out into the lobby.

"You were laughing too loudly. Next time, bring it down a notch." The usher told us as we walked away.

Travis decided that it was a good idea to inform the usher of something. "Your mom laughed too loudly when she saw the size of your dad's dick."

I tried to hold in my laugh, but I was only half-successful. It came out as a squeak. I took my hand out of his and slapped his shoulder before quickly leading him towards the door.

"Ouch." Travis mockingly rubbed his shoulder.

"You deserved that." I said sternly.

"Oh come on, Katie. Loosen up," he replied with a careless attitude.

"Whatever."

We got outside and Travis took my hand again. He led us toward a dark sort of tunnel place. On the other end of it was more sidewalk and street. I didn't quite understand the purpose of the tunnel.

"What are we doing?" I asked Travis impatiently.

"It's a shortcut to Cold Stone. I want some ice cream." He turned back to me and flashed me a smile. "I'll buy yours for you."

"Buy? Don't you mean steal?"

"No, I mean buy."

"I don't think-"

Once again, Travis cut me off. But this time he didn't use words. He abruptly turned around and stood right up against me. His face was unreadable.

"Um…" I trailed off, uncertain of what to say or do.

Travis took my chin in his hand and leaned down. I closed my eyes and waited. He lips met mine and I felt like a shockwave had just gone through my body. It felt weird and, in a way, wrong. But then it felt so right and exciting. His lips were soft and he felt warm.

Reacting on instinct, I kissed him back and raised my hand to cup his face and pulled him in closer. He sucked on my bottom lip and my heart jumped in my throat. Now I knew why all his past girlfriends had wanted to make out with him whenever they got the chance to.

He pulled away way too soon for my liking. He stared at me and smiled. "Well, that was one hell of a kiss." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "Sorry I got us kicked out of the movie."

I smiled at him. "It's okay. It wasn't that great anyways."

**A/N: Amazing kiss! :D So, am I the only one who thinks that it's so much better when a guy smells good? I mean, it just makes them so much more attractive. Seriously. So anyways, how horrifying would it be to piss your pants in the movie theaters- or anywhere, for that matter? Ugh. Thank God it hasn't happened to me. xD So, what did you think? Tell me in a review! :]**


End file.
